Keyblade of the Moon
by Brittany Bauer
Summary: When King Mickey gets taken prisoner by Maleficent, it's up to Sora, Donald, and Goofy to save him. With the help of Princess Luna, nothing can stop them. But will Luna and Sora fall in love while on this next journey? I have NEVER played the game, but I have watched videos of it on youtube, so I know how it goes and I know the story. But I hope you like my fan-fic :D
1. Chapter 1

**KINGDOM HEARTS: KEYBLADE OF THE MOON**

**Chapter 1**

**By, Brittany Bauer**

_***Anything italicized is someone's thought, someone's dream, or someone is singing.**_

**Bolded **_**+ italicized=flashback or memory or flashback of a dream**_

_A beautiful garden of white roses...a navy blue night sky...and yet, it looked like it was day time through out the garden. It was breathe-taken. But Sora couldn't help but wonder where this place really was. He walked around the garden for a while, until he noticed a girl with medium length brown hair, parted down the middle and stopped in the middle of her back._

_The girl wore a pretty white gown that flowed beautifully in the cool breeze. On her head was a silver tiara with a crescent moon in the center, and a crescent moon charm hanging from her neck. Her skin was pretty pale, but not to the point of deadly pale, it was mostly like milky skin. But what captivated Sora the most...was when she opened her eyes, revealing beautiful crystal clear blue eyes._

_She looked over at Sora and grinned a beautiful smile at him. "Keyblade's Chosen One..." She said with a delegate and soft voice, making Sora almost fall to his knees, for it almost made him fall in love with her._

_Just then, she summoned a keyblade to her hand. It looked a little like Sora's, only with a gold circle around the handle and a silver crescent moon as the blade and on a chain on the gold circle. Then her dress changed into a black and red crop-top, and a black mini-skirt with red leather high-heeled boots. The silver tiara turned into a red head-band and her stud ear-rings turned into dangly ear-rings with crescent moons on the ends. The necklace she wore before was still hanging around her neck._

_Sora got a bit scared by this change. "Sora, King Mickey is in danger. You have to save him!" She said, before she sliced a Heartless that appeared right behind her._

Sora woke up in his room at Disney Castle, and looked at one of the stain glass windows there. It was a picture of him holding his keyblade in front of him, and the background were the colors that he wore: black, red, and gold.

He stared at it for a moment, then turned to the other one, seeing it still to be colorless and pictureless, making him sigh sadly. "I wonder..." He began to tell himself when he heard a crash come from outside. He summoned his keyblade and ran out of his room only to see an empty hallway with nothing broken.

"Hmm...that's weird." Sora said to himself when he heard the crash again, making him run to the throne room. "King Mickey?!" He called, but didn't get an answer. He looked around, and found Queen Minnie Mouse on the floor, unconscious. "Queen Minnie!" He ran over to her and knelt down by her side and held her up in his arms.

Donald and Goof, along with Daisy ran in and saw Sora holding Minnie in his arms. "Gawrsh, what happened?" Goofy asked, sounding concerned.

"I don't know. All I heard was glass breaking." Sora replied as he looked up.

There, he saw a spinning wheel with a tiny bit of blood on the point of the spindle. "No..." He said, making everyone look up to see the spinning wheel too.

Daisy gasped and was feeling like crying. "No, Minnie!" She yelled, with Donald wrapping his arms, or wings, around her, consoling her.

Sora picked Minnie up and placed her on the couch that was conveniently placed in the throne room. "Maleficent has gone too far this time. Donald, Goofy...looks like we have a new journey to go on."

"Yes...you certainly do." A voice made them look behind them, to see a girl with medium length white hair, that stopped in the middle of her back, wearing a long white gown, with a slit up the side of the skirt, stopping at the knee. On her head, was a gold version of the same tiara that Sora saw in his dream. Her skin was also milky like the other girl from his dream, but it was more tan than pale.

"Who are you?" Donald asked, while still holding onto Daisy.

"I am the Queen of the Moon, Queen Tetra." The women said. "And I had a vision that might shock all of you."

Sora stood up and walked up in front of Daisy, Donald, and Goofy. "What kind of vision?" He asked.

"King Mickey...is in danger."

Sora's eyes widened and he gasped once he heard Tetra say that.

"Is it Maleficent's doing?" Goofy asked, sounding worried.

"I'm afraid so. She put your queen into a deep sleep and now..." Tetra looked out one of the windows in the throne and looked up at her home planet that was still up in the sky. "...and now she has King Mickey as her prisoner."

"WHAT?!" Donald yelled.

"King Mickey is in trouble. We have to save him!" Sora said.

"Yes, you do. But it will take more than you, Donald, and Goofy to save the king." Tetra began as she turned back around.

"What do you mean, Queen Tetra?" Goofy asked.

"I mean, you need more than 1 chosen one." Tetra opened the door, letting a girl around Sora's age, maybe a year younger, walk into the room. She wore a jacket that looked like it was one of Organization 13's, but it was the color of white instead of black, and the hood was up over her head.

"This is my daughter..." Tetra began as she noticed the hood up on her daughters jacket. "Luna...pull down that hood!"

The girl known as Luna hesitated, but the moment she saw Sora, her eyes widened.

_**Luna was standing in the flower field when she noticed Sora looking at her. She heard a voice telling her that King Mickey was in trouble, and that she needed to help Sora Kumo, the Keyblade's Chosen One. Seeing Sora in the dream, made her fall instantly.**_

Luna grinned as she pulled her hood down, making Sora gasp. Her hair was medium length and brown, her skin was milky white, and her eyes were their beautiful crystal clear blue.

"Good. This is my daughter, Princess Luna. She will be accompanying you on this next journey of yours." Tetra said, making Daisy look up to see the princess of the moon.

"Luna..."

"Hello, Daisy." Luna spoke, with the delegate and soft sound to it that made Sora fall for even more.

Tetra noticed the way Sora was looking at Luna and the way Luna was looking at Sora, making her realize that her daughter might have found her future in this boy. She smiled. "Now, off with you 4. King Mickey needs your help." Tetra said.

Sora ran out of the room, with Donald – after kissing Daisy's head – and Goofy following behind. Luna stayed behind for a while and smiled a little. She ran after them after a while, with the heels of her boots hitting the tile floor.

"One keyblade meets the other, and sparks will fly...I think I have witnessed that tonight." Tetra said under her breathe.

**~END OF CHAPTER~**


	2. Chapter 2

**KINGDOM HEARTS: KEYBLADE OF THE MOON**

**Chapter 2**

**By, Brittany Bauer**

_***Anything italicized is someone's thought, someone's dream, or someone is singing.**_

**Bolded **_**+ italicized=flashback or memory or flashback of a dream**_

As Sora got into the Gummi Ship with Donald and Goofy, Luna hopped inside right as the door was about to close.

Sora looked at her and smiled as she smiled at him. "So, Sora...how long have you been the Keyblade's Chosen One?" She asked.

"Oh, for as long as I can remember." Sora answered, with a small grin on his face.

The Gummi Ship took flight, as Sora and Luna sat in there seats, and watched as the sky flew past them.

Sora watched the sky fly by for a while, when he drifted off to sleep in his chair.

_Sora and Luna were dancing to a song in the middle of the white rose field, and Luna was humming it. She was wearing the gown she wore in his first dream, and the tiara as well._

_They were dancing for a short while, until Luna stopped and looked into Sora's eyes, Sora doing the same._

"_Sora..." Luna spoke his name like it was the jewel of her life, making Sora himself smile at her._

"_Luna..." He spoke her name like it was the light of his life, and that made Luna smile at him as well._

Luna watched as Sora slept in his chair, and grinned. She looked away and closed her own eyes, and started to sing a little bit.

"_In you and I, there's a new land (angels in flight), my sanctuary, my sanctuary yeah, where fears and lies, melt away, (music will tie), what's left of me, what's left of me now..."_

"Gawrsh, Luna, you have a pretty voice." Goofy said, looking at Luna.

Luna opened her eyes and looked at Goofy, grinning in the process. "Thank you, Goofy." She said as she looked back over at the sleeping Sora. He looked so peaceful in her eyes, but as she watched him sleep, she could tell he was dreaming, because a smile was spreading slowly across his mouth.

"Hey Goofy." Luna began to ask.

"Yeah, Luna?"

"Is Sora seeing anyone?" The question caught Goofy AND Donald off guard. Goofy looked at Luna with a smile on his face.

"He was dating a girl named Kairi for a while, but they recently broke up. So, he's single right now. Why? Do you like him?" He responded, making Luna blush a little bit.

"Well...m-maybe." Luna said back.

Donald chuckled, making Sora stir a little bit in his chair. Luna glared at Donald, making the duck keep his eyes on the sky. Goofy chuckled silently as he turned back around in seat up in the front.

Luna looked back at Sora and smiled again. She imagined them in her white rose garden on the moon in her castle. She imagined them dancing together in that garden, and she imagined them staying with each other forever. She was a hopeless romantic after all.

Just then, the Gummi Ship crash landed into a place that looked familiar to 1 out of the 4 going on the journey. The landing made Sora wake up from his dream and looked out his window, only to see that they were in a kingdom that they had never seen before.

"Guys, where are we?! Why did we stop here?!" Sora asked, as he tried to hold back a yawn, but epically failed. Hearing him try to hold it in but failed, made Luna cover her mouth in a giggle.

"The Gummi Ship must think we need to stop here for something." Donald said as he got out of the ship with Goofy, and Sora. Luna started to get out of the ship but tripped and fell on top of Sora, making both the teens blush.

"I-I am so sorry, Sora! I tripped and..." Luna began to say when Sora started to laugh.

"It's alright, Luna. I fell out of the ship many of times myself." He said, making Luna grin a little as she got off of him and stood up. She held out her hand and helped Sora stand up as well. "Thanks."

Luna nodded her head and headed to look for any clues to where they were, with Donald and Goofy following behind. Sora stayed behind for a short while, taking in what had just happened for a short while, before smiling.

Just then, he heard a scream, making his smile disappear and run towards the sound. It was Luna who had screamed, but it wasn't an 'in danger' scream, it was pretty much a happy scream.

"I know this place!" She yelled as she ran towards the castle in the distance.

"You do?!" Donald asked in shock.

"Yeah! This is Queen Snow White's castle!" Luna yelled towards them as she tripped again and fell onto the flowers. "OW! Gosh darn it!"

Sora couldn't help but chuckle at her clumsiness before running up towards her and helping her stand up. "Thanks." She said while pushing some hair behind her ear.

"You're welcome." Sora said. "So, how do you know Snow White?"

"Oh, my mom and I come down to Earth to visit the happily ever afters." Luna replied. Sora smiled at the memory of her times down on her to visit the princesses and queens of happily ever afters.

"Actually, last year when we came to visit Snow White, I told my mom that I was going to meet the man I'm destined to marry down here." Luna added.

"What did she say about that?"

"All she did was grin at me. It's like she was hiding something from me." Sora grinned at this too.

"Luna?" A delegate and kind of high-pitched voice asked, making the two teens look over.

There in front of them, was a girl with shoulder length black hair, blue eyes, and snow white skin. She was wearing a pink version of Snow White's dress. Luna knew exactly who this was. It was the 15 year old princess that she knew.

"Pearl..." Luna began as she walked up to the young princess and hugged her. "How are you doing?"

"I'm doing great! Pelly and Polly are doing great too. We decided to sing together always."

"That's great!" Luna looked at Sora, Donald, and Goofy. "Pearl, this is Sora, Donald, and Goofy. They are friends of mine."

"Hiya!" Pearl said, with a cute smile on her face.

"Hey Pearl." Sora said, waving slightly.

"Where's your mother?" Donald asked.

"Huh? Who's her mom?"

"My mom is Queen Snow White! She's at the castle right now with Pelly and Polly, and my dad of course." Pearl said.

"You're Snow White's daughter?" Sora asked.

"Yeah! Well, one of them. I'm 1 of the triplets." Pearl answered, making Sora's jaw drop. Luna giggled at the sight of Sora's jaw dropping.

"Sora, close your mouth. You're going to catch flies." Luna said as she started walking off towards Pearl's castle with Pearl in tow. Donald and Goofy followed too, which caused Sora to get out of his daze and run after them.

OOO

King Mickey opened his eyes, only to see darkness, and silver bars that looked like they glowed in the dark room. He stood up and ran up to the bars, only to see Maleficent by a mirror, with Pete by her side. They were talking about something, and he couldn't help but over hear.

"Now that I have the King of Disney Castle, the worlds will crumble to nothingness, including those pathetic happily ever afters." Maleficent said.

"Oh, yeah. And with the Heartless helping out with stopping the Keyblade's Chosen One and his flunkies from coming to rescue him, we have the world in the bag." Pete added.

"I'd say." A voice said as they walked in. Mickey recognized the girl right away...it was the Evil Queen.

"Evil Queen, what a surprise to see you here." Maleficent said.

"I came to warn you that Princess Luna of the Moon is helping Sora and his friends this time." The Evil Queen said, making Maleficent shoot some black magic at a wall in frustration, and that made Pete run and hide, making Mickey chuckle softly.

"What is she doing down here?!"

"Queen Tetra sent her...but I have a way to get rid of her, Maleficent."

"I'm listening."

The Evil Queen pulled out a perfectly round apple from her cloak pocket and showed it to Maleficent and Pete.

"What does an apple have to do with any of this?" Pete asked.

"It's not just any ordinary apple. It's poisoned. One bite and that Moon Princess will be out like a light." The Evil Queen said, laughing evilly, with Pete and Maleficent as well.

Mickey heard the whole conversation and started to worry a little bit. He took out something from his pocket, only to see that it was damaged. "Darn it!" Mickey said under his breathe. "Be careful, Sora, Donald, Goofy...and Luna."

**~END OF CHAPTER~**


	3. Chapter 3

**KINGDOM HEARTS: KEYBLADE OF THE MOON**

**Chapter 3**

**By, Brittany Bauer**

_***Anything italicized is someone's thought, someone's dream, or someone is singing.**_

**Bolded **_**+ italicized=flashback or memory or flashback of a dream**_

The castle was buzzing with servants and maids getting everything ready for some kind of celebration. Sora looked around the ball room, and saw Snow White helping out with the decorations.

"Mom!" Pearl yelled as she ran over to Snow White, making Snow White stop what she was doing. She looked over to see her 15 year old Pearl run up to her.

"Pearl!" Snow White said as she hugged her 1 out of 3 daughters. She looked up from the hug and noticed Luna was there with Sora, Donald, and Goofy. "Luna, darling. What are you doing here without your mom?"

"I'm helping save the world. King Mickey is in danger. Maleficent had kidnapped him." Luna answered.

"Oh, no. That's terrible!"

"Yeah. But Sora, Donald, and Goofy are pretty tough." Luna said, looking at her three friends. _Especially Sora. _She thought to herself.

"Oh, I believe it. Sora saved me and all the other princesses before Pearl, Pelly, and Polly were born." Snow White said, making Sora smile a little.

"I didn't think you would know me." Sora said as he walked up to stand besides Luna. Luna really didn't mind this one bit. He was a little bit taller than her, so his hair really didn't bother her by poking her in the eye or something of that nature.

"So what brings you 4 here?" Snow White asked, sounding her cheerful self.

"Our Gummi Ship landed her automatically." Donald said.

"Yeah." Goofy said.

Luna looked over and saw a stage had been placed in the ballroom, and that was when it hit her. "You need someone to sing at your ball." She said, making Sora look at her.

"Yes...Pelly and Polly have lost their voices and they can't sing with me tonight." Pearl said.

"I think I know why the Gummi Ship landed here." Luna said, smiling at Snow White.

"You'll do it?! You'll sing at my ball?!" Snow White, excitedly.

"Sure. I mean, we're all friends here." Luna looked at Donald and Goofy and winked at them.

With that gesture, Goofy knew EXACTLY what song she was going to sing.

OOO

"Huh...how interesting." The Evil Queen declared as she was watching the scene in her magic mirror.

"What is it, Evil Queen?" Pete asked, sounding very curious.

"I think I know how to make that keyblade wielding brat give up."

Mickey heard the Evil Queen start talking about Sora and his friends, and decided to listen to the conversation.

"How?" Pete asked.

"Look at this." The Evil Queen showed Pete the scene in front of them. They saw Sora sitting in the garden by Snow White's castle, while twirling with a thornless white rose in his fingers.

"I wonder if Luna will be my happily ever after." Sora said.

Mickey grinned before saying under his breathe: "You have no idea, Sora."

"He's in love with Luna!" Pete exclaimed.

"Exactly! This might put a damper on my poisoned apple plan, but we are going to go through with it."

"Why wouldn't we?"

"True love's kiss will break the spell of my poisoned apple. If Sora is Luna's true love...then he'll be able to wake her up. If not, then she will be doomed to be in a deep sleep forever."

"Luna...be smart." Mickey said under his breathe.

OOO

Back at Snow White's castle, everyone was coming into the ballroom, while Luna was behind the stage, waiting for her cue to sing. A white grand piano was sitting on the stage, waiting for Luna to play it.

"Hey, you're going to do fine." Luna looked behind her and saw Sora standing there with her.

"You really think so?"

"I haven't heard you sing, but I have feeling you're going to do great."

"Thanks, Sora." She smiled at him, as Snow White made the announcement.

"Hello everyone! I know you all were expecting my 3 daughters, but sadly, 2 out of the 3 lost their voices. But we have a back-up plan. So, please welcome, Princess Luna of the Moon." Snow White walked off the stage as Luna walked on and sat that the piano.

She took a deep breathe, before she began to play.

**(SONG: "Someday my prince will come" - Tiffany Thornton - /watch?v=1vi39goIzP8)**

Sora prepared himself to hear a voice that was beautiful. But what he heard...took his breathe away.

_Someday my prince will come, someday we'll meet again,_

_and a way to his castle we'll go, to be happy forever, I know._

_Someday when spring is here, we'll find our love anew,_

_and the birds will sing, and wedding bells will ring,_

_someday when my dreams...come true._

The music picked up a bit as Luna stood up from the piano with the microphone in her hand as she kept singing.

_Someday my prince will come, someday I'll find my love,_

_how amazing that moment will be, when the prince of my dreams comes to me._

_Somewhere he waits for me, someone I long to see,_

_though he's far away, I'll find him someday,_

_someday when my dreams...come true._

_Hooaa Ooo Oh woahoh_

_Hooaa Ooo Oh woahoh_

_Someday my prince will come!_

_Someday my prince will come, someday we'll meet again,_

_and a way to his castle we'll go (we'll go), to be happy forever, I know._

_Someday when spring is here, we'll find our love anew,_

_and the birds will sing, and wedding bells will ring,_

_someday..._

_(someday...)_

_someday..._

_Though he's far away, he'll find me someday,_

_someday, when my dreams...come true!_

Sora couldn't believe that voice that Luna had. It was so pretty and angelic. It took him back to his dream when he first saw her.

_(Someday my prince will come)_

_my prince will come_

_(Someday my prince will come)_

_Ooo Oh_

_(Someday my prince will come)_

_Ooo Oh_

_He will come...he will come_

_(Someday my prince will come)_

_Someday, my prince will come._

**(End of song)**

Once the song was over, everyone at the ball went wild, with Donald and Goofy being the loudest of them all.

Luna smiled at everyone there as she put the microphone back on the stand and walked off the stage.

Sora ran after her, but got lost in the crowd.

OOO

Luna was out in the garden, looking up at the night sky, and at her home, the moon. "I did it mom. I sang in front of a crowd."

Luna then quickly looked to her right, only for her to see someone had dropped a perfectly round red apple, making Luna stand up and walk up to it. She picked it up and looked around. "I'm sure whoever dropped this wouldn't mind if someone ate it. I mean, that performance really worked up an appetite." Luna then took a bite from the apple, just as Sora walked out of the castle.

"Luna, there you..." Sora began to say when all of a sudden, Luna fell to the ground unconscious, while dropping the apple in the process.

"Luna!" Sora ran to her side, kneeling down next to her, and holding her in his arms. "Luna! Luna!" Sora called her name, but she wouldn't open her eyes. That was when Sora noticed the half eaten apple on the other side of Luna's body. "No...a poisoned apple. But Maleficent wouldn't do something like that."

Goofy and Donald ran out, only to see what was going on. "Uh oh, looks like Maleficent has paired herself up with the Evil Queen." Goofy said as Sora picked Luna up bridal style and placed her on the bench in the garden...right as the black shadows of Heartless appeared, making Sora summon his Kingdom Keyblade and began to fight with Donald and Goofy helping him out.

"Sora, go protect Luna! We've got it covered here!" Donald told Sora.

Sora looked at Donald and then ran over to Luna. He took her hand as he knelt by her side with his keyblade still in his hand. A Heartless slithered over towards them, and Sora sliced it before it could get to Luna.

"Luna, please wake up."

"Sora...!" Sora looked over at Donald. "...it was a poisoned apple that made her go into a deep sleep! But there was one flaw to the Evil Queen's plan!"

"What's that?!"

"True love's kiss!"

Sora's eyes widened. "What-what about it?!" He kind of knew what Donald meant by that...he just didn't know if he was ready to.

"Sora, you have to kiss her to wake her up!" Goofy added on.

"But how do I know it will work?!"

"Just do it, Sora." Sora turned his head to see Snow White in the door way. "I've seen the way you look at her, and vise versa. So odds are, you're her true love...her prince."

Sora looked back at Luna, and took a deep breathe before leaning in and kissing her on the lips. A glow started to surround Luna and Sora from that one single act of love.

After a while, it died down and as Sora pulled away from the kiss. He waited for Luna's beautiful eyes to open up. So far...nothing had happened.

But then...Luna opened her eyes, only to see Sora looking over her. "Sora? Did...?"

"Yeah, Luna...I-I did."

Luna's lined mouth turned into a smile of excitement as she sat up and hugged him. "You really are my true love." She said under her breathe. But Sora heard it, making him smile and hug her in return.

"Sora! Luna! Hurry up!" Donald's voice broke the moment, making Sora and Luna pull away from their hug and stand up. Sora ran up to a Heartless and sliced it out of existence.

"Alright...now I'm mad!" Luna said, making Sora look over in her direction, right as she pulled off her white jacket, revealing the red and black crop top and black mini-skirt with the black leather high-heeled boots. Sora watched in disbelief as she summoned her keyblade...which looked exactly like the one he saw in his dream.

"Whoa!" Sora sliced another Heartless into dust, while Luna did the same, but the hearts that these Heartless were stealing returned to their rightful owners whenever Luna's Keyblade of the Moon hit them

After a while, the Heartless were defeated and Sora's keyblade disappeared, along with Luna's. They looked at each other for the longest time, before they hugged.

"Thanks for saving me." Luna said into Sora's chest.

"Anytime, Luna...anytime."

**~END OF CHAPTER~**


	4. Chapter 4

**KINGDOM HEARTS: KEYBLADE OF THE MOON**

**Chapter 4**

**By, Brittany Bauer**

_***Anything italicized is someone's thought, someone's dream, or someone is singing.**_

**Bolded **_**+ italicized=flashback or memory or flashback of a dream**_

"It didn't work, Evil Queen! That Keyblade Brat got her to wake up!" Maleficent yelled as she shot some of her dark magic at a wall in frustration and making Pete hide again.

Mickey chuckled softly at that. _Pete, you are such a scaredy cat. _He thought.

"I had a feeling that he would." Evil Queen said.

"How did he wake her up?" Pete asked.

Mickey knew that answer, and he mouthed it as the Evil Queen responded with: "True love's kiss."

"What?! That pip-squeak kissed that Princess of the Moon?!"

"He did, you imbecile!" Maleficent said as she walked towards the Evil Queen's mirror, only to see Sora and Luna hugging. "And now they feel like they got a happily ever after..." Maleficent then smiled evilly as she pointed her staff at the mirror, showing what they had to do.

Mickey saw it, and gasped quietly. "No..." He said under his breathe. The image in the mirror was of Sora crying over Luna's body, for she's lying on the ground...dead.

"I think more than just a deep sleep is in order for that Moon Girl." Maleficent said, chuckling evilly.

"But how will we kill that girl? You know Sora will do everything in his power to protect her!" Pete said.

"Oh...but not if he is preoccupied with something else to the point where he CAN'T protect her!" Maleficent said.

Mickey quickly grabbed his communicator that was damaged and tried to find a way to fix it. He needed to get the news out to Sora, Donald, Goofy...and Luna. _Protect her, Sora...protect Luna at all costs._

OOO

After the ball, Sora, Donald, Goofy, and Luna had said their goodbyes to Snow White and her family, got on the Gummi Ship, and headed off to save King Mickey. It was pretty quiet between Sora and Luna for a short while.

"You were great back at Snow White's ball, Luna." Donald said.

"Y-yeah, you were. I-I was blown away with that voice you have inside." Sora added, making Luna grin with a slight blush.

"Thanks you guys." Luna replied as she touched Sora's hand, making him blush as well. "But I think he has come."

Sora looked at Luna...and smiled. He took her hand into his and kissed the top of it, making Luna giggle.

"AWWW...you two are so cute together." Goofy said as that Gummi Ship hit turbulence making everything shake around them.

"AHH!"

Sora pulled Luna towards him to protect her from anything that could fall on top of them. Donald tried to stay stable with the turbulence, but was so far he was failing. Before you knew it, they had crash landed into another world. Luckily nothing broke off of the ship, or else they would be stranded wherever they were.

Sora looked at Luna in his arms, who was hiding her face in his chest and gripping onto his hoodie jacket in fear. "Hey, Luna...it's alright. We're safe now. It's over." Sora said, making Luna look up at Sora while still shaking slightly. He hugged her tighter in his arms, and tried to sooth her a little bit.

"Gawrsh, Donald, what do you suppose happened?" Goofy asked.

"I don't know. We must have hit some turbulence. Luckily the ship still runs...and hopefully still flies." Donald replied before looking behind him to see Sora holding Luna in his arms. "AWWW...how cute!"

"Shut up, Donald." Sora barked slightly at Donald, making Luna giggle a little bit. "You okay?"

Luna looked up at Sora again and grinned before kissing his cheek. "I'm fine. Just a little shaken up." She replied.

Sora smiled with a slight blush while he rubbed the back o his neck after letting go of Luna.

Donald got out of the ship with Goofy, Sora, and Luna, and saw a 16 year old girl with light brown hair and blue eyes playing in the garden with a little girl who looked like she was 9 years old with short ginger hair and brown eyes. The 9 year old wore a red short sleeved shirt with a red skirt that stopped below the knees and black flats. The 16 yer old girl wore something similar to Belle's blue dress, only it was green and white with black flats as well. **[You will be meeting these 2 again in a story I'm working on right now.]**

"Belle?" Luna asked as she began to walk towards the 2 kids.

The 16 year old girl looked up and saw Luna walking towards them. "Uh...if you're talking to me, that's not my name." She said, with an annoyed sound to her voice.

"Oh..." Luna stopped walking and looked her over. "I-I'm sorry...I thought you were Belle."

"Trust me, I get that a lot." The girl said.

"Hi!" The 9 year old said. "I'm Princess Rose!"

"Rose...we don't..."

"Sora, Donald, Goofy!" A voice broke through the air as Sora looked over to see Belle wearing her blue dress.

"Howdy Belle." Goofy said.

"Hey mommy!" Rose yelled as she ran up to Belle and hugged her.

"Hey sweetie." Belle looked over and saw Luna standing there. "Luna...what are you...?"

"I'm helping Sora, Donald, and Goofy find King Mickey. Maleficent has him prisoner." Luna replied, making the 16 year old gasp.

"That's terrible!" She said.

"Yeah. I hope you save him in time." Belle added as she noticed a vine climbing up the gate and all over the ground. It had started wrap around Luna's leg, but luckily Luna noticed and cut it with her keyblade that magically appeared in her hand. "Joli...it's showing."

Joli looked around and noticed what was going on and quickly concentrated on making it go down, and it did.

"Whoa...you can control plants and stuff?" Sora asked, in utter disbelief.

"Uh...yeah. I'm Princess Joli."

"Joli...that's a pretty name." Donald said.

"Thanks. That is actually what it means in French."

Luna looked at Joli and could see herself in this 16 year old princess. When she was 16, she couldn't control her powers from the necklace around her neck. But now that she is 18, she has learned to control them with all her might.

Just then, Heartless appeared behind Luna, but she didn't notice. "Luna, look out!" Sora yelled as he sliced them into dust and as Luna spun around to see the remains of the Heartless.

She looked at Sora and smiled. _He really does care about my safety. _She thought to herself.

"Gawrsh, that was a close one." Goofy said.

"Yeah...yeah it was." Luna said quietly as Sora turned around and looked at her with a grin.

"Sora, Donald, Goofy!" A voice said making everyone look to see a guy with ginger hair and blue eyes. His skin was pale and he wore prince clothing.

"Uh...do we know you?" Sora asked.

Luna turned around and saw the prince of the castle, and Belle's husband. "Adam, how you doing?" She asked.

"Luna! I'm fine! You?" Adam asked as he put an arm around Belle.

"Same old, same old." Luna replied.

"Who are you?" Sora asked.

"Guys, it's me! Adam..." Sora, Donald, and Goofy looked confused for a while, until...

"He was the beast, guys." Belle blurted out.

"WHAT?!" Donald screamed shocked.

"No way!" Sora said.

"Doesn't he look handsome now?" Luna exclaimed as she crossed her arms in front of her chest.

"Uh...I'd say. I take it the spell was broken." Sora said as he stood next to Luna.

"Yeah...Belle broke it obviously. We got married and now we have Rose, who is 9..." Adam began as Rose giggled all cutely. "...and Joli, who is 16."

"And who has a curse that was carried down to me!" Joli yelled before running away to her room in the castle.

"Joli..." Belle called but didn't get an answer right away because the castle door slammed behind Joli. "She's been like this ever since she fell in love with this one boy."

"Gawrsh, you would think she'd be happy." Goofy said.

"Yeah." Sora added as he crossed his arms over his chest.

"Well, you'd think that...but every time he's around, a thorny vine shoots up from the ground and almost kills him. She has to run away from him in order to protect him." Belle mentioned.

"Oh, that makes it a curse." Luna said. "Can I go talk to her?"

"Sure. But I highly doubt she'll listen to what you have to say." Adam said.

"Thank you." Luna ran towards the castle when her necklace shined and she disappeared before everyone's eyes.

"Luna!"

"It's alright, Sora. That's a hidden power she has being a princess of the moon." Belle replied.

Sora still wasn't sure if she was okay, but he had hope and pray that she was inside the castle.

OOO

Joli was lying on her bed when she heard a knock on the door. "Dad, go away!"

"It's Princess Luna of the Moon...can I come in?" Joli got off the bed and went to the door, opening it up. "Hey."

"Did my mom and dad send you?"

"Uh, no, no, I...I offered."

"Oh." Joli walked back to her bed and lied back down on it. Luna walked in and closed the door behind her. She walked up to Joli's bed and sat down on it, while Joli sat up. "I'm not like other princesses out there. I have this weird power to control plants and vines...and I hate them."

"Joli, when I was your age, I couldn't control my powers too."

"What kind of powers do you have?"

"I have powers to disappear and reappear in places...like I did just recently."

"That's it?"

"Not just that...my powers come from the moon." Luna put the palm of her hand out to the floor and out of the floor came a beautiful white rose.

"Whoa!" Joli walked up to it and could see in the center a white crescent moon.

"I have a similar power, Joli. And when I was 16, I couldn't control either. But as I grew up, I gained control..." Luna began as she walked up behind Joli and placed a hand on her shoulder. "...as can you."

"But every-time Thomas comes around, my powers want to kill him."

Thomas? Is that the name of the boy you fell in love with?"

Joli sighed as she looked at Luna. "We met at my 16th birthday ball. We just clicked. But every-time I see him..."

"Joli..."

**(SONG: "Let it Grow" - Frozen – Nim Aranel parody) [You will get this song again in another story]**

Joli kept looking at Luna, as a tear rolled down her cheek. Luna whipped it away and just smiled at her to try to cheer her up.

_LUNA: The trees grows dense in the forest immense, on the hilltops and the plain, your creation of vegetation, can no longer be restrained, the mountains tower overhead your kingdom bound, and you feel your soul's been buried underground._

Joli stood up straight and walked up to the balcony, with Luna watching.

_JOLI: Don't feed the roots, let them dry out, and just surrender to all the seeds of doubt, you know you're dead, no good in life..._

_LUNA: well, get alive! Let it grow, let it grow, with the soul in these hands, let it grow, let it grow, the earth you shall command, you will rise, to the dark's dismay, let the vines climb high..._

_JOLI: The dirt never bothered me anyway._

Luna smiled as she pulled Joli back into the room. "You can control it."

_JOLI: I never thought my worries, would tear my mind apart, and that loneliness would someday cut down my thorny heart, I can't look back there's so much more, the path ahead is just too green to ignore, no crown, no sword can limit me..._

_LUNA: You're free!_

_JOLI: Let it grow, let it grow, every breathe is like the first, let it grow, let it grow, I will overcome the worst, now let die, those years gone by, let the vines climb high..._

Joli walked back out onto the balcony and made a vine climb up the wall, and then a rose appeared on the top of said vine. Luna was being so proud of how Joli was controlling her powers very well, as Joli made another vine with another rose on top of it on the other side of her balcony.

_JOLI: With fields and valleys in my palm I have no fear...the chlorophyll runs in my veins in color bright and clear...I must not wither I must face the unforeseen, they can call me Mother Earth, cause I'm sure that I'm no queen! Let it grow, let it grow, in the wood I take my place, let it grow, let it grow, the past has been erased, I'm awake, I will live today...let the vines clime high..._

_LUNA: The dirt never bothered you anyway._

**(End of song)**

"Joli?" A male voice called for her.

"Oh, gosh...that's him. That's Thomas."

"Okay, just control it. You can do it, Joli. I believe in you." Luna pushed Joli to the door and was about to open it when Joli hugged her.

"Thank you, Luna." Luna smiled and hugged her back before they pulled away and Joli left her room to see Thomas standing by the staircase. She walked up to him...and no thorny vine came out behind him.

"Hey, Tom."

"Joli...I don't care that you have these powers...or if I die by the thorns of a vine...all I care about is you."

Joli smiled as Thomas looked behind him and then back at Joli. "There's no..."

"I've learned to control it...thanks to a friend."

Thomas smiled as he hugged Joli, making her hug him back.

Luna was smiling the whole time at the scene, when she noticed Sora walking towards her. "Hey...I see you got to her."

"Yeah...I did."

Just then, Donald ran in, saying: "Guys! Guys! King Mickey's calling the Gummi Ship!"

OOO

Sora and Luna listened to the call.

"I am so glad I got this thing working. Sora, you HAVE to protect Princess Luna, at all costs! Maleficent and the Evil Queen are planning on killing her!"

Luna gasped as Sora pulled her into his arms in a protective way.

"I hate to call and run but I just HAD to warn you guys about their plane. Sora, don't let anything distract you...unless it is Luna herself."

"Your majesty!" Sora complained as Luna giggled at Sora's childish behavior.

"I'm sorry, Sora, but I know that you kissed her awake. So, just be with her! I have to go..." Mickey's voice went out off the station and static was heard.

"Gawrsh, do you think he's alright?" Goofy asked as he sat in the passenger's seat.

"I'm sure he's alright." Sora said. He waved goodbye to Adam and Belle, and her 2 daughters, and Thomas before getting in with Luna and Donald following suit. They took off to the sky and headed for the next world.

Luna moved her seat closer to Sora's and placed her head on his shoulder, making Sora put his arm around her. "Sora..."

"Hmm?"

"I know this might be early to say and all but...I love you."

Sora just grinned and kissed the top of her head before saying: " I love you too."

**~END OF CHAPTER~**


	5. Chapter 5

**KINGDOM HEARTS: KEYBLADE OF THE MOON**

**Chapter 5**

**By, Brittany Bauer**

_***Anything italicized is someone's thought, someone's dream, or someone is singing.**_

**Bolded **_**+ italicized=flashback or memory or flashback of a dream**_

Daisy was walking down the halls of Disney Castle, to get her mind off the whole King Mickey being kidnapped and the whole Luna coming down to help. She looked in Sora's room, and looked at the stain glass window that had the most color on it. She then began to leave, until she noticed the blank one in his room, seeing that it had received some color.

"What-what's this?" Daisy walked closer to it to check it out.

It was a navy blue color with a white circle up in the "sky". The people showing up on the window were faded, but Daisy had a feeling she knew who they were.

OOO

The Evil Queen was waiting for someone, someone that had an ax to grinned with Luna.

The person the Evil Queen was waiting for walked in wearing a black jacket that looked like Organization 13's, with the hood up, so you couldn't see her face.

"Ah, hello. You must be..."

"Yes...yes I am."

"Good. You know Princess Luna of the Moon, don't you?"

"Are you kidding? I want to KILL her!"

The Evil Queen smiled evilly. "Perfect."

OOO

"_Luna!" Sora knelt down by her side right away and held her in his arms lovingly. "Luna! Luna!"_

"_S-Sora...I-I-I'm sorry...I-I got in-in front of you. I-I just could-couldn't let you get-get hur-hurt." Luna said, stuttering._

"_Luna, why would you though?"_

"_Be-because people do-do cra-crazy things...when they-they're in love."_

_Sora grinned sadly as a tear ran down his cheek. She had just told him that she loved him on the Gummi Ship many worlds ago, and now she was saying she was in love with him. It was official...she was his happily ever after. "Luna, be strong, okay? You're going to be alright."_

"_I-I-I l-o-ove y-you, Sora." Luna said...before breathing her last breathe, and dying in Sora's arms._

Sora woke up from being jolted out of his seat and onto the floor. "AH! OW!"

Luna giggled as she got out of the ship with Donald and Goofy. Sora got up off the ship's floor and brushed himself off before climbing out of the ship too and standing next to Luna.

They looked around and once Luna saw the castle in the distance...she smiled. "Aurora." She said under her breathe as she ran through the field of flowers. Sora watched with a smiling face. He thought that Luna was being all cute with this.

Luna had stopped running around and sat on a rock, looking off in the distance. She then looked over at Sora, who was now talking to Donald and Goofy and not looking at her, and smiled. _"I know you, I walked with you once upon a dream, I know you, the gleam in your eyes is so familiar a gleam, and I know it's true, that visions of seldom all they seem, but if I know you I know what you'll do, you'll love at once, the way you did once, upon a dream." _She sang under her breathe, before she looked back out to the distance.

Sora looked back at her, and out of the corner of his eye, saw the perfect flower. He picked it and smiled as he walked up to her, putting it in her hair, making Luna smile as well. They sat on the rock together, with Luna's head on his shoulder and Sora's head on top of hers as they looked up at the clear blue sky.

Donald and Goofy smiled at the sight of them being all cute like a real couple should be. But what really got them excited, when they both looked at the same time.

Luna looked deep into Sora's eyes, as did Sora, and they both smiled. Then, they leaned in, making Donald and Goofy go crazy...and then berserk when their lips touched.

When Sora and Luna pulled away from their first kiss – not counting when he kissed her awake – they were both blushing a little, but not much. And they were smiling at each other too. You could tell in Sora's eyes that he really did love Luna, and the same went for Luna.

After a while, they heard rustling in the woods, making both Sora and Luna stand up and summon their keyblades, before Luna recognized long brown hair that looked like Aurora's almost, and violet purple eyes shining in the shaded area. Luna made her keyblade go away before walking slowly towards the woods. "Grace, is-is that you in there?"

The girl walked out, and she looked like she could be Luna's age. She smiled and squealed before they hugged each other. "Oh, Luna, I missed you!" The girl known as Grace said.

"I missed you too!" Luna responded.

"Luna, who is this?" Sora asked, making Grace look over at Sora, Donald, and Goofy – which Donald and Goofy walked over when they thought it was a threat.

"Uh, I'm Princess Grace. My dad is King Phillip and my mom is Queen Aurora." Grace answered.

"Grace and I have been best friends for as long as I can remember." Luna added.

"Yeah." Grace then looked at Sora. "And you must be Luna's boyfriend."

"What?! Uh, I-I mean, uh..."

"Yes! This is Sora Kumo, the Keyblade's Chosen One."

"Nice to meet you."

"You-you too." Sora stuttered his reply.

"And these two chuckle-heads are Donald and Goofy." Luna said.

"Howdy Princess Grace." Goofy said before bowing slightly with Donald doing the same.

"Hi you two. No need to bow. I find it a little too formal." Grace mentioned as Donald and Goofy stopped bowing.

"Uh, I have a question." Sora asked. "How'd you know Luna and I were...?"

"Together? I saw you two kissing earlier." Grace replied.

"Oh."

Luna giggled before they all started to walk towards Grace's castle.

But as they left, a cloaked figure came out of the shadows, and giggled evilly. "Watch your back...sister."

**~END OF CHAPTER~**


	6. Chapter 6

**KINGDOM HEARTS: KEYBLADE OF THE MOON**

**Chapter 6**

**By, Brittany Bauer**

_***Anything italicized is someone's thought, someone's dream, or someone is singing.**_

**Bolded **_**+ italicized=flashback or memory or flashback of a dream**_

Daisy kept looking at the window that just recently got color to it in Sora's room, only to see that the two people that were faded, show up a little bit more.

Her eyes widened as she saw the two people on the stain glass window, for now she was sure that she knew who they were. "A happily ever after is about to happen."

OOO

"She is in place now, Maleficent." The Evil Queen said as she watched the cloaked girl in her magic mirror.

"Here's hoping she doesn't fail us. If she kills that moon brat of a princess, then we will rule all worlds."

"Even Disney Castle." Pete mentioned.

"Precisely."

Mickey was looking for a way out. He had to get to Luna and Sora, and Donald and Goofy. He looked around, until he saw a keyhole in the wall right in front. He went to summon his keyblade when the keyhole disappeared. "Darn it." He said under his breathe.

Just then, he saw a white ball of a light form in the corner of his eye. Looked to his left, and saw a scene playing out. He saw the scene of how he was being kidnapped, but it continued. His wife, his queen, Minnie, touched the spindle of a spinning wheel, and fell into a deep sleep. "No...Minnie."

Then another image took place. It was Luna taking a bite of the poisoned apple and falling into a deep sleep as well, but then Sora came into the frame, and it showed him kissing her awake. "That's what you have to do when you get back to Disney Castle, King Mickey." A voice echoed. The image changed to Queen Tetra looking at him.

"Queen Tetra. You sent Sora, Donald, Goofy and your own daughter to come save me?"

"Of course, Mickey. You are like my brother and I am worried. Luna is strong and so is Sora. They will come and save you at any cost."

Mickey grinned at this, as Tetra and the glowing white ball disappeared. "Hang in there, Minnie, sweetie...I'll be there." Mickey said under his breathe.

OOO

At Grace's castle, Grace ran over to her mom and hugged her. "Grace, sweetie!" Aurora said as she looked over and saw Luna standing there. "Luna!" Aurora said as she let go of her daughter and hugged the moon child. "What's up?" She asked, letting go.

"Not much. Just on a journey to save King Mickey." Luna replied.

"Oh. What happened?"

"Maleficent is was happened." Sora said as he walked up beside Luna.

"Oh, hello. Who are you?"

"Queen Aurora, this is Sora, Donald, and Goofy."

"Sora is Luna's boyfriend!" Grace said as she laughed.

Sora didn't even blush when Grace said boyfriend. He just smiled and took Luna's hand, making Luna blush a little bit, but she mostly smiled as she held his hand back.

"Nice to meet you guys."

"You too, Queen Aurora." Donald said as he bowed with Goofy following suit.

Luna looked around and noticed everyone getting ready for a ball of some kind. "Are you guys going to have a ball today?" She asked.

"We most definitely are! It's my 18th birthday ball!" Grace said.

"Oh, Happy Birthday, Princess Grace!" Goofy said.

"Thanks Goofy."

Just then, Luna felt someone watching. She looked behind her and saw the cloaked figure by the door. The cloaked figure then ran off into the woods. Luna looked back at the princess and queen, and then at Sora. "I'll be right back." She said into Sora's ear before running off into the woods.

Sora watched her leave and then sighed. _I hope she'll be okay out there by herself. _He thought.

OOO

In the woods, the cloaked figure was leaning against a tree when Luna ran in and started looking around. "Alright...where are you?" She asked.

"So, you followed without your precious boyfriend." The figure said, making Luna spin around, only to see it leaning against a tree.

"What are you doing here?" Luna asked, sounding ticked.

"I was sent by some powerful people. Not that I will obey them for the rest of my life, but..."

"I can't believe that Maleficent sent you...Laura." Luna said, as the figure known as Laura walked out of the shadows and into the light.

She took the cloak off, revealing her to look just like Luna, only with black hair and violet purple eyes. She wore a black mini-dress with purple leather boots, a bronze headband on her forehead, 2 bronze necklaces around her neck, one shorter than the other, and 2 long bronze bracelets on both wrists.

"Long time no see, sister dear." Laura said as she summoned her keyblade. It looked just like Luna's, where there was gold on Luna's, there was purple on Laura's. And where there was silver on Luna's, there was black on Laura's.

Luna summoned her keyblade...and fight began. Keyblade hit keyblade as Luna and Laura fought. Luna was doing really well in fighting her sister, but so was Laura. As a matter a fact...Laura was doing better than Luna.

Laura struck a blow to Luna's stomach, making her back into a tree, and Laura placed her keyblade to Luna's throat.

"Looks like I..." Laura began, but got stopped by Luna kicking her off of her and pointed her keyblade at her. "Well...you've gotten stronger."

Luna didn't say anything. She just quietly took out her crescent moon wand **(it doesn't look ANYTHING like Sailor Moon's) **and placed it on her keyblade.

"Do you really think that will..." Laura began to ask, until...

"Tsuki no puraido! **(Moon Pride)**" A ball of light built up on the tip of Luna's keyblade and then it flashed towards Laura, hitting her in the gut and pushing her against a tree, and when the power died down Laura fell to the ground.

Luna took her crescent moon wand off of her keyblade and put it away as she aimed the keyblade at Laura again.

"You've gotten powerful, I'll give you that much."

"Thanks. But I don't need a compliment from you!" Luna spat out.

"It's too bad...it didn't kill me." Laura stood up quickly as she took out her own crescent moon wand that was black with a purple moon on the top, and placed it on her keyblade.

Luna went to move when: "Madadearu! **(Be still)**" Laura yelled, making Luna freeze in place. She tried to move but couldn't.

Laura aimed her keyblade that had been recently loaded with her own magic at Luna, and concentrated. A glowing ball of black light formed at the tip of her keyblade. Luna started to panic, but her panic lessened when she started thinking about Sora, and how he is her true love. He was the last person she thought about before Laura said that dreaded word.

"Kyōki! **(Dark side of the Moon)**"

The light shot towards Luna, and hit her so had that she was pushed against a tree, making her scream out in pain. Laura giggled evilly as the power she used died down, making Luna's keyblade disappear and making Luna herself fall to the ground, in pain...and on the brink of losing consciousness.

"So much for being an unstoppable princess of the moon." Laura taunted.

"You-you won't get away with this, Laura!" Luna tried to yell, but stuttered a little bit.

"Oh, sister, dear...I already have." Laura answered, before laughing evilly as she disappeared in black rose pettles.

Luna tried to stand up, but couldn't. Sora entered her mind again as she looked up at the now rising moon, and she saw Sora in the center. "S-Sora..." She said his name before going unconscious.

**~END OF CHAPTER~**


	7. Chapter 7

**KINGDOM HEARTS: KEYBLADE OF THE MOON**

**Chapter 7**

**By, Brittany Bauer**

_***Anything italicized is someone's thought, someone's dream, or someone is singing.**_

**Bolded **_**+ italicized=flashback or memory or flashback of a dream**_

Sora was waiting inside Grace's castle for the return of Luna. It was actually starting to get late and she never came back. "I'm getting worried. Luna should have been back by now." He said as he looked at Donald and Goofy, who were also waiting for their friend's return.

"I'm sure she's okay." Donald said as he kept looking out the door to see if she was coming up to the castle.

"No, something doesn't feel right." Sora said before he started to run towards the woods.

"Sora!" Goofy called to the teen before he started running after him with Donald right behind him.

Laura appeared by the trees after Sora and his friends ran past and watched as the moon hung overhead. She looked up at it, and could feel her mother's disappointed glare gazing at her. "Don't look at me like that! We both knew this day was coming." She said as she looked at the castle and started slowly walking towards it.

OOO

Sora, Donald, and Goofy walked through the woods, looking everywhere for Luna. "Luna!" Sora called out, with a tint of worry in his voice.

"Luna!" Goofy called out, and then Donald.

"Luna, where...?!" Sora began to call out when he noticed some hair sticking out from behind a bush. "Oh, no." Sora ran over to it and looked behind it, only to see Luna lying on the ground, unconscious. "Luna!" He knelt down by her side and held her in his arms. "Luna! Luna, come on, wake up!" But Luna wouldn't budge.

Donald and Goofy had ran over with Sora and saw how beaten up Luna looked. "Gawrsh, what do you suppose happened here?" Goofy asked.

"Luna?"

Luna stirred a bit in Sora's arms, and then...her eyes opened slightly. "S-Sora...?"

"Luna! Oh, thank goodness you're okay."

"I-I don't feel o-okay." By hearing that, Sora started to get worried.

"You're going to be just fine." Sora picked her up bridal style and they all walked back to the castle, with Luna's arms wrapped around Sora's neck.

OOO

Grace was getting ready for the ball in her room. She was wearing a purple version of her mother's pink (and/or blue) dress. Her tiara looked like her mother's, only the color silver. And her shoes were purple just like her dress.

She was looking in the mirror, when she noticed someone leaning against the wall of her room. She looked closely at the girl, only to think it was Luna. "Oh, Luna...I didn't hear you walk in."

"I didn't. And my name isn't Luna, Princess." Laura pushed herself away from the wall and walked further into the light of Grace's room, showing the violet purple eyes and the black hair.

"Uh...who-who are you?" Grace asked a bit scared.

"I'm Princess Laura of the Dark side of the Moon. I'm the twin of Princess Luna." Laura began as she kept walking closer. "But...I'm not nice."

Grace ran to her door and tried to open it but found it to be locked. "No, no, come on!"

"You can't run, Grace."

Grace spun around and clung to the door, as Laura summoned her keyblade.

OOO

Sora, with Luna in his arms, Donald, and Goofy walked into the castle, when they heard a scream come from the upstairs.

"That-that was Grace! She-she might be in trouble!" Luna said.

"Alright." Sora ran up the stairs and placed Luna on the ground on the top of the stairs, leaning her against the wall. "I'll be right back." He said, before he kissed her forehead and then ran to Grace's room with Donald and Goofy, as he summoned his keyblade.

"Be careful, Sora!" Luna called.

OOO

Grace ran to her bed as Laura took a swing at her. Laura turned around as the door burst open, revealing Sora, Donald, and Goofy standing right there, and making Laura turn back around, revealing her face to Sora.

Sora's eyes widened. "You-you look like Luna."

"Don't mention my twin sister's name. I am Laura, the Princess of the Dark Side of the Moon." Laura said.

"Are you Luna's sister?" Goofy asked.

"Of course." Laura went to strike Sora with her keyblade, but Sora stopped it with his own.

"Nice try." He said as he pushed Laura's keyblade away from him and started the fight. Goofy and Donald helped out with the fight, while Grace ran out of the room.

Sora clanked his keyblade against Laura's, and was winning as keyblade hit keyblade. Sora then spun around in a circle and hit Laura with his keyblade, making her fall to the ground.

"You're not that great." Sora began to turn around to leave, as Laura stood up and went to hit Sora in the back of the head with her keyblade, when another keyblade stopped it...but it wasn't Sora's.

Sora turned around and saw Luna holding her own with her keyblade stopping Laura's.

"What?! You're not dead?!"

"I'm unstoppable, Laura...unlike you! Uchū mūn! **(Cosmic Moon)**" A while light filled the room, making Sora, Donald and Goofy run out. But Sora wanted to go back in to see if Luna was okay. And when the light faded out, Sora was about to go back in, when Luna walked out with her keyblade in hand.

"Luna." Sora ran up to her and hugged her as her keyblade disappeared and she hugged him back. "I was so afraid you would get hurt."

"I'm fine, Sora. I'm fine."

OOO

In Grace's room, Laura sat up. She was weak, and she couldn't stand up.

"You will rue the day you did that, sister. You will rue the day." Laura said to herself before she disappeared into a bunch of black rose pettles.

OOO

It was time for Princess Grace's 18th birthday ball. Grace was still a little shaken up with the attack by Laura, but she still managed to have a good time.

Luna was leaning against a wall, now wearing her favorite moon princess gown. It was a white gown white a red waistband, and red off the shoulder sleeves. On her hands were red ballroom gloves, and on her head was her red headband still.

Sora looked over at her and saw that she was just looking around. He smiled as he walked up to her and looked into her eyes, only to see their crystal clear blue.

"Luna..." Luna looked over at Sora and saw that he was holding his hand out for her to take. "Can I have this dance?" He asked, making Luna smile as she took his hand like the princess she was.

"You most certainly can, good sir." She replied.

Sora smiled as they walked towards the dance floor and started to slow dance together.

**(SONG: "Once upon a Dream" - Sleeping Beauty)**

Donald and Goofy were watching as Sora and Luna danced together, and thought it was really cute.

_LUNA: I know you, I walked with you once upon a dream, I know you, the gleam in your eyes is so familiar a gleam, and I know it's true, that visions of seldom all they seem, but if I know you, I know what you'll do, you'll love me at once, the way you did once, upon a dream. Ahah-ahah-ahahah-ah-ah-ah...but if I know you, I know what you'll do, you'll love me at once,_

_BOTH: the way you did once,_

_SORA: Upon a dream._

"I-I didn't know you knew this song."

"Yeah, well. I didn't even know I knew it." Luna giggled at what Sora said, as they were still dancing together, which had turned into the waltz. "But it is true, Luna. We have met before you came to Disney Castle."

"Really? Where?"

"Well, you said it yourself, once upon a dream."

_SORA: I know you, I walked with you once upon a dream, I know you, the gleam in your eyes is so familiar a gleam..._

As the song kept going, Sora and Luna kept dancing together the waltz and when it got close to the end, Sora stopped, with Luna pressed to his chest as he kissed her on the lips, which she did the same action back.

**(End of song)**

**~END OF CHAPTER~**


	8. Chapter 8

**KINGDOM HEARTS: KEYBLADE OF THE MOON**

**Chapter 8**

**By, Brittany Bauer**

_***Anything italicized is someone's thought, someone's dream, or someone is singing.**_

**Bolded **_**+ italicized=flashback or memory or flashback of a dream**_

It was the day after Princess Grace's 18th birthday ball in the Enchanted Dominion, and Luna had changed back to her black and red crop top, with the black mini-skirt and black high-heeled leather boots. They had said their farewells and 'see you soon's, and then climbed into the Gummi Ship.

**(Let's see if you can guess which world this is. But I will give you a hint...it's not a princess's world...later on I'll add a new princess AKA queen into the fan-fic.)**

The ship took flight while Sora and Luna were in the backseat, holding hands and laughing at funny stories they would tell each other.

"Those two seem happy together, don't they Donald?" Goofy asked his duck friend.

"Yeah, they sure do." Donald responded.

After a while, they noticed a bunch buildings and a castle that looked like Disney Castle in more ways than others.

"What is this world supposed to be?" Sora asked as he was looking out the window with Luna right beside him.

"I don't know. I have never seen this world before." Luna said as Donald landed the ship and got out with Sora, Goofy, and Luna. They walked around for a while, until they noticed weird looking things.

"What in the name of pure hearts are those things?!" Luna asked as she summoned her keyblade, with Sora doing the same.

"Who knows!" Sora answered as she sliced one, making it turn into a paint and thinner combination. "Yuck!"

Luna swiped the last 2 and made them disintegrate into liquid. She made her keyblade disappear, as did Sora, and looked at him.

"Who are you guys?!" A voice, that almost sounded like King Mickey's, asked, making Sora, Luna, Donald, and Goofy look behind them to see a black rabbit with a white face and a harsh looking expression. He was wearing blue shorts and no shoes, considering he had large feet.

"Oh, how cute! A bunny!" Luna said.

"I'm not cute!" The rabbit said.

"Well then..." Luna began, sounding offended.

"I asked a question...who are you people?!" The rabbit asked again, sounding more harsh than before. "And why are you here? No, scratch that...how did you get here?!"

"I'm Donald Duck and this Goofy." Donald said.

"We work for King Mickey Mouse of Disney Castle." Goofy added, making the rabbit's expression soften up.

"Mickey? You work for Mickey?"

"Yeah. I'm Sora, and this is my girlfriend Luna." Sora added.

"You-you all know Mickey?" The rabbit asked, sounding sort of happy now.

"Yeah. We got here in our Gummi Ship, and we're here for...I don't know actually. The ship probably had a reason for wanting us to stop here." Luna said. "Can I ask who you are?"

"I'm Oswald the Lucky Rabbit...King Mickey is my brother." The rabbit said.

"Wait a minute...how are you related to King Mickey?" Sora asked.

"I'm technically his older half-brother." Oswald explained.

"Oh, that makes sense." Luna said. "Can you tell us where we are, Mr. Oswald?"

"Oh, that's easy! You're in Wasteland! This where old cartoons come when they are forgotten." Oswald answered.

"Wasteland...how come I never heard of it or seen it around before?" Luna asked.

"That's because we were supposed to be well hidden from the other worlds. But somehow you guys found us. Say, how is Mickey? I haven't seen him in a while."

"Probably waiting in a cage. Maleficent has him prisoner in her castle." Sora answered. And with that being said, Oswald's face turned scared.

"Is-is he okay?!"

"We heard from him...he's fine."

"Good. But now I know why you have found us...the worlds are starting to fall." Oswald began to explain.

OOO

They were in Town Hall on Mean Street when Oswald finished his explanation.

"So, because of King Mickey being Maleficent's prisoner, all the worlds, including Wasteland and Disney Castle, will fall?" Luna asked.

"Precisely!" Oswald exclaimed.

Sora was pacing back and forth in the office as he was thinking about what Oswald had just explained. He was starting to get a little worried about the king of Disney Castle, and that worry was making him want to head out.

"I think...we should go and save King Mickey, before all the worlds collapse." Sora said as he looked mainly at Luna.

"I, actually, couldn't agree more, Sora." Luna replied as she tried to stand up but fell back into her seat. "Gosh darn it!" She stood up slowly, and walked up to Sora and the others.

"Can you guys, uh, first help me out please?" Oswald asked.

"Sure thing, Oswald. What is it do you need?" Donald asked.

"Those things you fought earlier, they are called Blotlings. I need you to get rid of them. If you can't get rid of them all, that's fine, just a few, maybe even more."

"Gawrsh, are those things like Heartless?"

"Kind of...only they are made of paint and thinner."

"Well, we'll be happy to help." Luna said as she summoned her keyblade.

Oswald saw it and gasped. "That's a keyblade! Who are you?!"

"I'm Luna...Princess Luna of the Moon." Luna responded.

"Oh, I had no idea you were a princess. Forgive me, your highness." Oswald said as he bowed a little to her.

"Please, don't bow. It feels too formal for my taste."

Oswald stood up straight and smiled. He could see her future in her eyes...and he saw a certain spiked hair teen in her future.

Just then, they heard a scream, and Oswald's smile disappeared and his eyes widened. "Ortensia!" He yelled as he ran out of the office with the others following behind as Sora summoned his keyblade.

They get outside, and what they see is a bunch of Blotlings terrorizing the citizens of Mean Street...including a black cat with a white face, wearing a pink hat and a pink skirt.

"Ortensia!" Oswald yelled as he ran over and shocked one of the Blotlings with his remote, making it act all wonky as he grabbed the cat and ran back to Town Hall.

"Miss, are you okay?" Luna asked the cat, known as Ortensia.

"Oh, I'm fine, dearie." Ortensia replied.

"You know what to do." Oswald added before walking Ortensia into Town Hall.

"Alright, guys. Let's do this!" Luna sliced a Blotling that ran up to her and made it a puddle of paint and thinner. "ECK! Gross!"

Sora sliced a few, but found that every-time he sliced one, hearts would float out. "No...they are Heartless." Luna saw this and shot some of her powers at both of them, making them go back to their original owners.

Donald and Goofy were helping, as always. Goofy using his shield and Donald using his magic to get rid of them all on Mean Street.

Luna and Sora were back to back as they sliced and diced every Blotling that was bothering them. One had scratched Luna on the arm, making yelp in pain as she sliced it into nothingness, and making the hearts that Sora was releasing go their original owners, and not to Kingdom Hearts.

Luna sliced one more Blotling, then noticed that they barely made a dent in the army of Blotlings that was there. So she took out her crescent moon wand. It was a white base with a crescent moon on top, in the form of a U **(Think of Serena's crescent moon on her forehead...if you've seen Sailor Moon that is)**. There was a crystal in the center of it that sparkled in, what Oswald called, the sunlight.

She attached it to her keyblade again, and held the blade up in the air, pointing to the sky. "Sora, Donald, Goofy...!" She yelled to her friends and boyfriend, making them stop what they were doing and look over at Luna. "Get out of the way!" Donald and Goofy listened, for they saw what she was about to do, but Sora was hesitant.

He looked at her with a worried look on his face, but went inside the Town Hall with Donald and Goofy the moment he heard her say: "I'll be alright." They closed the door to Town Hall.

Luna let a tear roll down her cheek. "I hope I'll be alright after this." She said under her breathe before putting on an angry face, and concentrating. A ball of light formed at the tip of her keyblade, as she yelled: "Mikadzuki spupairaru ai! **(Crescent Spiral Love)**"

The ball of light got brighter. So bright that you couldn't even see Luna or any of Mean Street anymore. And once it died down, all the Blotlings were gone. All that was left of the Blotlings were their hearts that were already floating to their owners.

Sora walked out of Town Hall, only to see that Luna collapsing to ground. When she did, she too the wand off of her keyblade and put it away, all while breathing heavy. "I...I did it. I survived that magic." She said under her breathe. _But if I use it again..._ She began to think when she saw a hand being held out for her. She looked up to see Sora there, smiling at her. She smiled back as she took his hand and he helped her stand up as her keyblade disappeared, along with Sora's.

"You did it, Luna." He said before pulling her into a hug, which she accepted. "But don't ever do that magic again. I was afraid I wouldn't see you again."

Luna's smile faded as he said that. "I don't make any promises I can't keep. I'll try not to use it again, but if I have to, I'll have no choice but to use it." She said as she tightened her grip on Sora, Sora doing the same.

Donald and Goofy walked out of Town Hall with Oswald following behind.

"I think you got rid of most of the Blotlings here, Princess Luna!" Oswald said, making Luna and Sora let go of each other. "You have a strong power. I can see that now. Thanks for your help."

"Anytime Mr. Oswald." Luna said. _That is... _She began to think when she grimaced in pain, grabbing her arm in the process.

"Luna, you okay?" Sora asked as he checked her arm, only to see a bad cut with some paint and thinner mixed in with the blood. "Oh, my...that's why you yelped! You were cut pretty badly!"

"I'm fine, Sora." Luna said before closing her eyes and placing her hand back on the wound. A faint glow surround her hand...and wound. "Watashi o iyasu. **(Heal me)**" After she said that...the glowing stopped. She took her hand off of her arm, revealing that the wound was indeed gone.

"Whoa. You have healing powers too?" Sora asked, kind of shocked.

"I have all sorts of powers, Sora." Luna responded before she winked at him. Sora smiled as he pulled her close to him.

"Well, we should be heading out. King Mickey needs us!" Donald yelled, as he ran in the direction of the Gummi Ship.

"We probably won't see each other again...but who knows, we might." Oswald said with a smile.

"See ya around, Oswald." Sora said as he and Luna, with Goofy, walked towards the Gummi Ship.

Ortensia walked out of Town Hall and watched as the heroes left to save Mickey. "Do you think Sora and Luna will live happily ever after?" She asked as she took her husband's hand.

"I don't think, Ortensia..." Oswald began as he looked at his cat wife. "...I know they will." He kissed his wife's forehead before she wrapped her arms around Oswald's stomach (waist) and he put his arm around her as they watched their new friends leave in their ship.

**~END OF CHAPTER~**

**Happy (belated) Thanksgiving everybody! What are you thankful for?**


	9. Chapter 9

**KINGDOM HEARTS: KEYBLADE OF THE MOON**

**Chapter 9**

**By, Brittany Bauer**

_***Anything italicized is someone's thought, someone's dream, or someone is singing.**_

**Bolded **_**+ italicized=flashback or memory or flashback of a dream**_

Laura was looking in the Evil Queen's magic mirror, watching how Luna was becoming more powerful than her. "You think you're so tough, don't you, Luna. Well...you won't be thinking that for much longer." She said as she held up a crescent moon staff that hit the floor, with a gold crystal in the center of the U shaped crescent moon. The long base was purple and gold, and the U shaped crescent moon was black.

Her outfit was now her long form-fitting black gown, with elbow length sleeves with purple ruffles on ends by the elbows, and ruffles around the top of the dress and sleeves. On her forehead was the same bronze headband, along with the bronze necklaces (one shorter than the other), and the two long bronze bracelets on her wrists. But she had a black chocker necklace on as well.

Laura walked away from the mirror for a while, and sat in a chair. Mickey was watching her every move. At first he thought it was Luna, but...realized it was Laura after a while. "What is she up to?" He asked himself under her breathe.

"Oh, Luna...be prepared to rue your actions." She said as she stood back up and walked towards the mirror.

**(SONG: "The Devil Within" - Digital Daggers)**

_I will keep quiet, you won't even know I'm here,_

_you won't suspect a thing, you won't see me in the mirror,_

_but I've crept into your heart, you can't make me disappear,_

_'till I make you._

_I made myself at home in the cobwebs and the lies,_

_I'm learning all your tricks, I can hurt you from inside,_

_I made myself a promise, you would never see me cry,_

_'till I make you._

_You'll never know what you hit you..._

_won't see me closing in..._

_I'm gonna make you suffer,_

_the crap you put me in, I'm underneath your skin,_

_the devil within,_

_you'll never know what hit you._

Laura changed her clothes with her magic into her black mini-dress with the black boots. But still wearing the jewelery.

_I will be here when you think you're all alone,_

_seeping through the cracks, I'm the poison in your bones,_

_my love is your disease, I won't let it set you free,_

_'till I break you..._

_You'll never know what you hit you..._

_won't see me closing in..._

_I'm gonna make you suffer,_

_the crap you put me in, I'm underneath your skin,_

_the devil within,_

_you'll never know what hit you._

_I tried to be the lover to your nightmare,_

_look what you made of me,_

_now I'm the heavy burden that you can't bare,_

_look what you made of me, look what you made of me,_

_I'll make you see..._

_You'll never know what you hit you..._

_won't see me closing in..._

_I'm gonna make you suffer,_

_the crap you put me in, I'm underneath your skin,_

_the devil within,_

_you'll never know what hit you._

_The devil within,_

_you'll never know what hit you._

**(End of song)**

Before you knew it, Laura had disappeared into black rose pettles and went off to the next world.

OOO

As Sora, Donald, Goofy, and Luna flew in the sky, Luna noticed a mountain with snow on it, and then a kingdom down below that looked like it was in the middle of autumn. She looked over at Sora, him doing the same, and smiled. "Another new world." She said, making Sora nod as Donald landed the ship, and they all got out.

They walked around the village, only to see a bunch of flags with a silhouette of a lady in the center. Luna then heard a voice sounding excited as she looked over and saw a girl with strawberry blond hair in 2 braided pig-tails. She was walking around the village, talking to the townsfolk as she went by.

"Who's that?" Donald asked.

"I'm not sure." Sora and Luna said at the same time, making them look at each other and just smile as they took the others hand in theirs.

The girl walked up to them with a big smile on her face. "Hiya!"

"Hi. Who are you?" Sora asked.

"I'm Princess Anna of Arendelle."

"Is that what this place is?" Goofy asked.

"That's right. This is the Kingdom of Arendelle."

"And you're the princess?" Sora asked.

"Yep. My sister is the queen of this kingdom." Anna said. "Uh, now can I ask you 4 who you are?"

"I'm Sora Kumo, this is Donald, that's Goofy, and this is my girlfriend Luna."

"Princess Luna of the Moon." Luna said.

"Oh, well welcome to Arendelle! Come on! You can meet the queen!" Anna said grabbing Luna's wrist and dragging her to the castle, while Sora, Donald, and Goofy followed behind them.

OOO

Inside the castle, Queen Elsa was working on trade reports, you know, the normal stuff a queen would do, when Anna walked in with her 4 new friends.

"Elsa!" Anna called, making Elsa look up from her work, and smile.

"Hey Anna." Elsa said.

"I want you to meet some people. This is Sora, Donald, and Goofy."

"Nice to meet you. And who are you?" Elsa asked looking at Luna.

Luna curtsied as she said: "I am Princess Luna of the Moon. It is an honor to meet the Queen of this lovely kingdom."

"Princess Luna, of the Moon? I didn't know there was a kingdom on the moon."

"Yeah...we're kind of a small kingdom. But we're a kingdom none-the-less."

"Well I bet it is. Welcome to Arendelle."

"Thanks, your highness." Sora said.

Anna was smiling like a little girl. But her smile faded when she looked over and saw one of those weird looking bug like creatures pop up from the ground. She screamed, making Elsa react as she shot the Heartless with her ice powers, turning it to dust.

Sora, Donald, and Goofy both made their jaws drop when they saw that. Luna on the other hand, was just grinning.

"How did you...?" Sora began to ask when Elsa said.

"I was born with these powers. I've recently gained control of them."

"That's really cool! No pun intended." Sora said, making Luna cover her mouth as she giggled.

"Those things have been coming around for a while now. What are they?" Anna asked.

"They are called Heartless. They are creatures that hold a captive heart inside them." Luna said, as she felt another one had appeared, making her spin around as she summoned her keyblade and sliced it into dust in one felt swoop, and releasing the heart it was holding.

"Luna, Luna, Luna..." A voice echoed through the air, making everyone look around to see where it was coming from. "...you just had to get a happily ever after, with that keyblade wielder." After a while, Luna knew exactly who it was, and knew where she was. She looked over by door, only to see Laura leaning against the door frame.

"But that's about to change." Laura then ran away through the village.

"LAURA!" Luna ran towards the door and out to the village, chasing after her evil twin sister.

"Luna! Wait!" Sora ran after her just to be sure that she stayed safe.

"Who is Laura?" Elsa asked.

"Laura is Luna's evil twin sister. She's the princess of the dark side of the moon." Donald answered.

"Gawrsh, I-I thought Luna destroyed her." Goofy looked towards the opened door, hoping and praying that Sora can protect Luna at all costs.

OOO

Laura ran up to a cliff on the North Mountain, and stopped before she got too far off. Luna stopped 5 feet in front of her sister with her keyblade in hand.

"Laura, I thought you died back in the Enchanted Dominion!"

"Well you thought wrong." Laura sung. "And now..." She summoned her moon staff, making Luna gasp. "...your happily ever after, and life...ends NOW!" Laura aimed her staff at the cliff above them, yelling: "Nadare! **(Avalanche)**" making beam of black light shoot out of her staff and straight towards the snow on the cliff. It hit it straight on and it started to fall down the cliff.

Luna looked at the snow falling down towards her, with wide eyes. She looked over to Laura, only to see that she had disappeared. "Goodbye forever, Luna!" Her voice echoed through the air.

Luna looked back up at the falling snow, frozen in fear. She started thinking about Sora again. _This is..._ She began to think when all of a sudden, she tackled out of the way of all the snow just as it fell to the ground. Luna looked at her savior, only seeing it to be a blond haired boy wearing snow wear.

"Luna!" A voice called making her look up to see Sora running towards her. He helped her stand up and hugged her tightly. "Oh, thank goodness you are alright."

The blond boy stood up too and smiled. "I'm glad I could help."

Luna looked at the boy again and smiled. "Thanks for saving me." She said.

"It's no big." The boy said. "I'm Kristoff. I'm actually dating the princess of Arendelle Anna."

"I'm Sora and this is Luna." Sora said.

"Nice to meet you guys."

"You too." Luna said.

"Kristoff! Kristoff!" They looked over and saw a white snowman running up to them.

"What is that?!" Sora asked.

"I'm Olaf and I like warm hugs!" The snowman said as he made up to them.

"Aww...hi." Luna said as she bent down to his level. "You're cute."

"Thank you! But we don't have time for compliments! Arendelle is under attack!"

"What?! Is Anna and the queen okay?" Kristoff asked.

"I'm not sure! Anna told me to come get you!"

"Sora...come on." Luna said as she stood up and ran off, summoning her keyblade as she ran with Sora doing the same as he followed her.

OOO

Back in Arendelle, Donald and Goofy were fighting a bunch of Heartless that appeared in the kingdom. Elsa was helping too with her powers of ice and snow.

"I hope Luna's okay!" Goofy called over to Donald, who was about to say something in return when out of nowhere, someone flipped into the scene, slicing and dicing as many Heartless as she could flying in the hair. She landed on the ground and spun around, revealing to Donald and Goofy that it was Luna. Sora came in a little later, fighting off more Heartless.

But as they fought off the Heartless, Laura was standing on top of the castle, and growled softly. "She was supposed to die." She said to herself. She saw her sister do her famous spin hit where she spun around, hitting a bunch of enemies in the process. In this case, she hit a bunch of Heartless as she spun around in a circle.

"She's getting better." Laura said as her angry demeanor melted into a small grin. "Why do I feel proud? She's my enemy...but my sister." Laura then realized that even though she hated her sister with a dying passion, she still felt proud whenever she improved on anything. But then she shook off the feeling of being proud. "It's too bad that getting better won't do anything to protect her when she fights Maleficent in person." She said before giggling evilly and disappearing in black rose pettles.

Luna did the last thing she could think of as more Heartless just kept popping up. She took out her crescent moon wand, and was about to place it on her keyblade when she saw a gloved hand touch hers. She looked up to see Goofy holding her back.

"You said you wouldn't do this power again, Luna. You promised Sora you wouldn't." He said.

"I know. But what choice do I..." Luna began to say when remembered something. "Wait a minute..." She made her keyblade disappear and held up her wand. She closed her eyes as the crystal began to glow dimly. "Uchū mikadsuki! **(Cosmic Crescent)**" She yelled as the crystal started glowing brighter, destroying all of the Heartless that was left.

Once they were all gone, the glowing stopped and Luna put her wand away. She looked over at Sora and smiled. He smiled back as Elsa began to walk back to castle. But she stopped looked back at the 4 heroes. "Thank you for saving the Kingdom of Arendelle. It really means a lot."

"Don't worry about, Queen Elsa. We're always saving the worlds from Heartless."

"Still, thank you, Sora, Donald, Goofy, and Luna, for saving the kingdom I call home. You are welcomed back anytime."

"Thanks your highness." Luna curtsied before walking up to Sora and whispering something in his ear. "Time to go."

Sora looked at her and sighed. He looked at Donald and Goofy and nodded towards where they parked the Gummi Ship. "We hate to fight a leave, but we have to go. King Mickey needs us. See ya later your highness." Sora said before bowing slightly and then leaving with Donald and Goofy following behind.

"Bye! Come back soon, you here!" Anna called out to them.

Sora, Donald, Goofy and Luna got into the Gummi Ship and then took off to go find another world.

**~END OF CHAPTER~**


	10. Chapter 10

**KINGDOM HEARTS: KEYBLADE OF THE MOON**

**Chapter 10**

**By, Brittany Bauer**

_***Anything italicized is someone's thought, someone's dream, or someone is singing.**_

**Bolded **_**+ italicized=flashback or memory or flashback of a dream**_

As they flew, Luna was resting her eyes, along with Goofy. Sora was busy looking out the window, thinking about how he was officially an item with Luna, the Princess of the Moon. But he was wondering if he was worthy to call her his girlfriend. He looked at the sleeping moon princess, and grinned. He then thought back to the blank window in his room. _Maybe that is where... _He began to think when Luna jolted up with a yell.

"Luna, what's wrong?" Sora asked as he took her hand into his, making her look his way breathing heavy. A hot tear fell down her cheek as she looked away.

"It's nothing. Just a nightmare." She said.

"Luna...you can tell me anything, you know that right?"

"I know, Sora. It's just, this nightmare was..." Luna started to talk about the nightmare she just had when Donald parked the ship on the ground. "Why did we stop, Donald?" She asked.

Donald looked at Luna after he shook Goofy awake. "We're here." He answered, making Luna run out of the ship along with Sora. Donald and Goofy following suit and looked shocked the moment they saw the castle.

It was big and black, with a red Heartless symbol on the highest tower. Sora stood in awe of the huge castle, as Luna began to slowly walk towards it. "Luna, wait!" He called to her as he ran after her.

She stopped and looked at Sora. "Sora, leave me alone. This has now turned into my fight. Laura is in there, and I need to be alone to fight her." She said as she summoned her keyblade. Sora just looked at her as he stopped like 5 feet in front of her. "I can't risk losing you." She added as she started to turn around, before Sora grabbed her hand, making her look back at him.

"The feelings mutual." He said.

"Sora..."

"This is what I do, Luna! I protect the worlds! I have done this for a while now, and I'm used to it."

Luna looked deeply into Sora's eyes as a smile tugged at her lips.

"I promised myself, and King Mickey that I would protect you. Heck, I promised, silently, to your mother that I would protect you and bring you home. Or..."

"Have me go home alone with Donald and Goofy." Luna finished for him. Sora just looked at her with a sad grin on his face. "Sora, no. You can't be serious."

"I'm protecting you with my life. Now come on. King Mickey needs us." Sora summoned his keyblade as he took her hand and ran inside the castle, with Donald and Goofy following behind. _I can't let that dream come true. I can't let her die. _He thought. But, unfortunately for Sora, Luna somehow heard that thought.

_How...? Oh, who cares! I'm NOT letting him give up his life for me. If he does... _Luna didn't want to finish that thought for she knew it would lead to her worrying about him.

As they ran through the halls of the castle, Heartless popped up at every corner, making it kind of difficult to get through. But before they knew it, they made it to the top of the highest tower, only to see no one there.

"Where is...?" Goofy began to ask when Luna saw the bars of a cage and ran over to them.

"King Mickey, are you in there?!" She asked, making Sora run up to her and look inside.

"Luna? Is that you?" A voice asked as Mickey came out into the light.

"King Mickey! Are you okay?!" Sora asked.

"Sora! Yes, I'm fine. But you have to..."

"Why hello there, heroes of light." Luna and Sora spun around to see Laura standing there with her keyblade in hand.

"Laura..."

"Where's Maleficent and the Evil Queen?" Donald asked.

"And Pete." Goofy added.

"Oh, Maleficent and the Evil Queen are pretty much gone, courtesy of me, and Pete...he was so scared of my power that he ran for the hills." Laura stated.

"So it's you who wants all the worlds to collapse." Luna was more that ticked off now...she was furious. She had to find a way to destroy her sister once and for all.

"That's right." Laura sang. "But they can't as long as that king of yours is still alive."

"Laura, you little..."

"Witch? That's what I am technically." Laura said as she got into a fighting stance. "Enough talking...let's fight."

Luna got into her fighting stance.

"Oh, before we begin..." Laura snapped her fingers and Donald and Goofy was pulled to the wall and vines wrapped around them, keeping them from moving. Same thing happened to Sora.

"Sora! Donald! Goofy!" Luna looked more furious than she was before. "Let them go!"

"This fight is between us now, sister. Prepare to die."

"No...you prepare to die."

The Moon Kingdom Keyblade, against the Dark Moon Keyblade. This was it. It was either Luna...or Laura. One of them was going to live, while the other one died...or neither one would live. Sora was going crazy to break free from the vines holding him back. He had to help Luna, he just had to.

Luna did her spin and hit move, missing Laura all together though. "Nice try, Luna." Laura said.

"Shut up!"

"Now, do you really want to protect that keyblade brat? He could be just after the throne."

"I said shut up! Sora isn't like that, you're just..." Luna realized at that moment. "...jealous."

Laura just looked at her with a poker face. She wasn't going to give her sister the benefit of the doubt and let her know that she's right.

"Laura..."

"Shut up!" Laura swiped her keyblade, hitting Luna and making her hit the ground. "You don't ANYTHING about what I am going through."

"But I do! Laura..."

"I said shut UP!" Laura went to strike Luna again, when...

"What about Kai? Remember him?" Luna asked, making Laura stop in her tracks.

"What about him?"

"He came to the moon recently...he asked for you."

"A girl born to be evil doesn't deserve a happy ending..." Laura clutched her keyblade tightly as an old scar opened up on her heart.

"You weren't always like this, Laura. You can always change back."

Laura just looked at her sister and thought back to when they were little girls. But then the memory of when her heart was broken by Prince Kai of a different world known as Earth. She raised up her keyblade. "I said...shut up." She began to swing it at Luna when out of nowhere, another keyblade blocked hers. She looked up and was surprised to see...

"Sora? How did...?" Luna said.

"Let's just say I'm stronger when someone I love is in danger." Sora said as he pushed Laura's keyblade back, making Laura herself back up a bit. She looked at Sora and growled.

"Sora, she has more power than you. You don't stand a chance."

"I'm not letting you get hurt." Sora charged at the same time as Laura and a fight began. Luna watched as her best friend and boyfriend was fighting for his life.

Sora was pushed down by Laura's keyblade making it easy for her to deliver the finishing blow...when everything went in slow motion. Luna got up and ran in front of Sora...getting hit instead.

Sora's eyes widened as Luna stood her ground, standing in front Sora protectively, and also in pain as she tried to stay standing. "Luna!"

"I-I-I'm f-fine, S-Sora." Luna stuttered.

Laura was even shocked to see that her own sister would protect Sora the way she did. She gave up her life pretty much. "Luna..."

She was wanting to fall to the ground to her death, but she had to be strong. She used the last of the strength placing the wand on her keyblade and swiped it with moon magic coming off of it, hitting Laura and making her fall down unconscious as she keyblade disappeared.

Luna waited for that before falling to the ground herself, as her keyblade disappeared. "Luna!" Sora knelt down by her side right away and held her in his arms lovingly. "No...no this isn't happening. This dream can't come true."

"S-Sora...I-I-I'm sorry...I-I got in-in front of you. I-I just could-couldn't let you get-get hur-hurt. That-that was my nightmare." Luna said, stuttering.

"Why would you do that?"

"Be-because people do-do cra-crazy things...when they-they're in love."

Sora grinned sadly as a tear ran down his cheek. She had just told him that she loved him on the Gummi Ship many worlds ago, but now she was saying she was in love with him. It was official...she was his happily ever after. "Luna, be strong, okay? You're going to be alright."

"I-I-I l-o-ove y-you, Sora." Luna said...before closing her eyes as she breathed her last breathe, and died in Sora's arms.

"No...no, Luna!"

Donald and Goofy were freed from their vine prison and began freeing King Mickey from the dungeon. Once that was done and King Mickey was free, they began to leave the castle but stopped. They looked at Sora holding Luna in his arms, as tears streamed down his face. He picked her up bridal style and was about to head out when they heard Laura wake up. She looked over at them, and sighed, before disappearing in black rose pettles.

OOO

They made it back to Disney Castle, and Mickey ran into the throne room, seeing Daisy by Minnie's sleeping form. He ran up to his queen, and took her hand. "Minnie..." Mickey leaned in and kissed her on the lips, and when he pulled away, Minnie woke up.

"Oh, Mickey!" Minnie said as she hugged him, he hugging her back.

OOO

Sora placed Luna on his bed in his room before deciding to head out. But the window that used to be blank caught his eye. He looked at it, and saw that it formed color. He saw the moon big and white with a navy blue sky, and then two people together. A boy and girl. The girl had medium length brown hair, and was wearing the gown Sora saw in his very first dream about Luna. And the boy...was him. He had spiky brown hair and blue eyes, like the girl had blue eyes in the glass too.

The girl's hand was on Sora's chest in the stain glass window, and his hand was over hers. His other hand was on her waist as she was holding out the skirt of her dress. It was pretty stain glass window...that should have faded when Luna died.

"Luna really was my happily ever after." Sora said out loud. Just then, he felt a bright light forming behind him. He looked over only to see Laura standing by her sister's side, opposite of Sora. "You get away from her!"

"Relax. I come in peace." Laura said as she took out her crescent moon wand. It had a black base and a silver crescent moon on it in a U shape, with a gold crystal in the center. "I'm sorry for the way I acted earlier. I guess, the darkness in my heart took over."

"Luna said you weren't always like that."

"And I wasn't." Laura stated. "I was always sweet...even though I was still back then the Princess of Dark side of the Moon. But then the darkness in my heart took over. I started feeling jealous of my sister because she got all the guys...even Kai. He broke up with me just so he could date Luna. But she turned him down."

"What about the others?"

"She turned those down too."

"She was waiting."

"Exactly." Laura hovered her wand over her sister and closed her eyes. "Kanojo o iyasu. **(Heal her)**" She said. Her gold crystal began to glow bright. Sora watched in amazement as Luna's skin started looking like it wasn't deadly pale anymore.

Once the glowing died down, Laura put her wand away and looked at Sora. "Take good care of her." She said before disappearing in black AND white rose pettles.

Just then, Luna started to stir. Sora looked at her and waited...as her eyes began to open up. "Luna?"

Luna looked at Sora and smiled as she sat up. "Sora..."

Sora smiled excitedly as he wrapped his arms around her and spun off the bed and around, making Luna laugh at the gesture. He set her down on her feet on the floor and just stared into her eyes.

"I love you, Luna."

"I love you too, Sora."

They leaned in and pressed their lips together in a sweet and passionate kiss. Their life was full with love now, and Sora finally got his happily ever after.

**~THE END~**


	11. Epilogue

**KINGDOM HEARTS: KEYBLADE OF THE MOON**

**Epilogue**

**By, Brittany Bauer**

_***Anything italicized is someone's thought, someone's dream, or someone is singing.**_

**Bolded **_**+ italicized=flashback or memory or flashback of a dream**_

Years passed, and everyone was at peace. Disney Castle, however, was a bit noisy. A 6 year old girl with medium length brown hair and some white low-lights, was running around with an older girl, who looked like she was at least 9 years old, and had white hair with brown highlights and low-lights. She had crystal clear blue eyes, and pale skin. Same went for the 6 year old.

The 6 year old was running around as the 9 year old was chasing her. "Selena, get back here!"

The 6 year old known as Selena was giggling as she ran before running into someone. "Oh..." She looked up and smiled. "Daddy!" She said as her father picked her.

"Hey Sel. Are you bothering your older sister again?"

"Yeah she is! Ground her!"

"Rochelle..." Her father gave her a look, making the 9 year old known as Rochelle to be quiet.

"Sora, have you seen..." Luna walked in and smiled. "Oh, never mind." She giggled as she walked up to her family.

"Hey mommy!" Selena said as she reached out to Luna. Luna took her 6 year old into her arms and hugged her.

"Hey sweetie."

Sora smiled. He was a father, and he had a beautiful wife. His story as a Keyblade Master just got interesting.

"It's time to go home." Luna told Sora.

"Okay. Come on girls!" He said as they left the castle.

"See ya soon King Mickey!" Rochelle called to the king of Disney Castle.

King Mickey watched as their ship leave Disney Castle and headed for the moon. "See ya soon, Rochelle...see ya real soon.


End file.
